


The Breakup

by epiconcelergamer69696969



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, breaking up, don't date a billionaire Oncie, jeff bezos is the worst, very short fic, wrote this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: Jeff Bezos and Once-ler have been dating for a while. Oncie realizes Jeff may not have his best interest in mind.





	The Breakup

“Jeff? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Oncie asked nervously. “I have something to tell you. It’s kind of important.”

“Can’t it wait? You know I’m a busy man.” Jeff replied sternly

Oncie stared at the ground. “That’s the issue. I feel like you never have time for me anymore. Sometimes I think you only want me so you can sell my thneeds through Amazon. And don’t even try to pretend that it hasn’t helped business because I know it has. I looked at the numbers. After our relationship started and you sold thneeds Amazon saleds have skyrocketed. And I was talking to Sans yesterday and he told me that you were flirting with him. He said you’re only using me for my thneeds and that you’re planning on ending things with me the second thneed sales decrease.”

“That’s nonsense! You know how untrustworthy Sans is!” Jeff said, placing his hand on Oncie’s arm. “Look at me,” Oncie looked Jeff in the eye. “You know I love you. I would never use you. I know I’ve been a bit busy lately but that’s what comes along with being a multibillionaire. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sit on my giant pile of money all day while everything is done for me? It’s exhausting.” He sounded sincere, but Oncie knew the truth. Jeff Bezos was a different person than the charming man he thought he knew. Maybe it was his own fault for getting involved with a man who valued money over people.

Oncie looked back up at Jeff. He knew he had to do it, even if it was hard. “I- I’m sorry Jeff. I can’t do this anymore. This isn’t healthy. I know that if I stay with you any longer I’ll just end up hurting myself.” He gently took Jeff’s hand off of his arm. “Goodbye Jeff.”


End file.
